A storage rack is a common household or office furniture. It may come in different shapes, such as a circle, a square or other polygons, etc. When a plurality of storage racks with the same shape is assembled, the assembly may resemble real life objects. The assembly of a plurality of hexagonal storage racks, for instance, bears resemblance to the structure of a honeycomb which is popular among consumers. However, extra components, such as screws or other connecting members, are required to join and secure the hexagonal storage racks to each other. The additional and large quantities of loose components needed may cause inconvenience during assembly and/or disassembly of the plurality of storage racks.